Somebody Else
by ichizenkaze
Summary: does he really know you like i know you? does he love you like i love you? KRISOO and CHANSOO Fic.. KRIS X KYUNGSOOO , CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO RnR juseyo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Somebody Else**

**Cast : Kris Wu / Do Kyungsoo / Park Chanyeol / Oh Sehun / Kai / Xi Luhan**

**Genre : hurt comfort, a lil bit angst dll**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : still typo, not EYD, shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, don't like with my pair? Don't read**

**A/N : Kris dan Chanyeol punya Kyungsoom tapi Kyungsoo tetep punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**Ini FF random yang berasal dari lagu-lagu random yang aku denger. Dan puncaknya adalah algu Jay Sean – War, ada beberapa bait lagu yang aku pake dipercakapan juga awal cerita. Huhu.. itu lagunya bikin galau banget. Thanks too to Nu'est – Hello**

**.**

**SO, IT'S KRISOO WITH CHANSOO FICT.. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH MY PAIR. JUST GO AND LEAVE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm always thinking that i can have you, just let him have you..**

**It's getting kinda hard to convince you..**

**What, would you let all this happen?**

**You gotta choice to make it stop..**

**It's already going too far..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tahu jika dia akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. jemari panjangnya menggenggam erat gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru yang sudah dia teguk beberapa kali. Matanya menyusuri keadaan sekelilingnya. Ramai. rasanya Kris ingin pergi dari keramaian seperti ini, tapi sesungguhnya, dia bukan menghindar dari keramaian yang berada disekitarnya. Dia.. menghindari pada dua sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tempatnya berpijak.

"Hey, Chanyeol membawa seseorang" suara ringan milik pemuda disampingnya membuat Kris perlahan mengalihkan gerak matanya.

"Apakah itu kekasihnya?" kali ini suara lembut pemuda berambut brunette bersuara, mengaitkan lengan kurusnya pada lengan pemuda berambut coklat gelap.

"Pasti itu kekasihnya" pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum seraya meremas lengan Luhan – pemuda berambut brunette – yang berada disampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu pasti, mungkin saja itu hanya temannya" suara ringan itu kembali bersuara.

"Hey, Sehun bilang saja jika kau cemburu" Kai – pemuda berambut coklat – itu menunjuk Sehun dengan gelasnya.

Sehun berdecih kecil "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Karena hanya tinggal kau dan Kris yang masih berstatus single diantara kita semua" Luhan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Sehun kembali berdecih, bergumam kecil seolah menolak kenyataan jika yang di katakan Luhan memang benar.

Sosok tinggi Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari mungil milik seorang pemuda berambut merah kelam, Luhan tersenyum melihat bola mata bagai purnama yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan takut. Dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat melindungi pemuda itu, terlihat bagaimana dengan agresifnya lengan panjang Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Hey, kawan" cengiran khas terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, mengeluarkan candaan mengenai pemuda manis disampingnya. Kris bahkan bisa merasakan jika tangannya berkeringat dan terasa dingin saat Chanyeol tertawa dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya.

Tidak.. mata indah itu belum menemukannya.

"Baiklah Sehun, jangan mencerca ku terus. Dan Kai berhenti menanyakan namanya" Chanyeol menyingkirkan lengan kai yang sedari tadi terulur sambil menanyakan nama pemuda yang berada disisinya.

"Kim Jongin!" Luhan dengan segera mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu hingga kai meringis dan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada pelipis Luhan. "dasar genit" desis Luhan sambil mencubiti lengan Kai.

"Perkenalkan.. ini Do Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Kyungsoo, dia.. kekasih ku"

Tenang suara Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan lengannya yang berada dipinggang pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mereka menjabat jemari Kyungsoo sabagai tanda bila mereka telah menerima Kyungsoo berada disekitar mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya, Chanyeol mengatakan jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang pemuda yang pemalu.

Ya.. tentu saja Kris tahu jika Kyungsoo pemalu. Dia bahkan mungkin lebih mengenal Kyungsoo dibandingkan Chanyeol. dia bahkan tahu jika Kyungsoo mengidap rabun dekat sehingga membuatnya kadang tak mengenali orang sekitar jika tak menggunakan kacamatanya. Dan mungkin, kali ini Kyungsoo lupa membawa kacamatanya atau memakai softense pada mata indahnya.

Dan pada saat jemari mungil itu terulur ke arahnya, Kris terdiam sesaat, Kyungsoo pun mengangkat wajahnya, namun nihil.. pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. dia benar-benar harus memakai kacamata agar bisa mengenali penuh siapa sesungguhnya pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kris" saat suaranya beratnya bersuara dan mengumandakan namanya, saat itu pula mata bulat itu semakin melebar. Jemari mereka saling bergenggam. Dan saat itu pula mata indah itu bergetar dan meremas kuat jemari Kris.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang sering aku ceritakan, Kris adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara dari garis mama ku" Chanyeol menjelaskan "Kris sudah bagaikan kakak dan adik sekaligus, aku harap kalian bisa saling mengenal dengan baik"

Kris bisa lihat jika Kyungsoo sedikit menyiptkan matanya untuk meperjelas penglihatannya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan Chanyeol meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dipundak Kyungsoo.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan mereka yang masih berjabat.

Pelan, namun sedikit kasar Kris menarik tangannya. dia tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

"tidak.. tentu saja kita tidak saling mengenal"

Kris masih bisa melihat gumaman kata maaf yang keluar dari sela bibir Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menarik punggungnya lembut dan membawanya pada keramaian teman-temannya.

Saat pesta reuni mereka terus berlangsung, mata Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti menatap pada sosok Kris yang memaksakan semuanya.

Memaksa senyumnya, memaksa tertawa, memaksa terlihat baik-baik saja...

:

:

:

"kau pindah ke apartemen baru hyung?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang tengah meminum Americano dalam gelas genggamannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tissu.

"ku dengar dari Luhan kau sekarang tinggal bersama kekasih mu hyung? kenalkan pada ku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. dia tersenyum, memberikan rasa penasaran pada Chanyeol.

"kau juga sudah punya kekasih bukan? Perkenalkan dulu kekasih mu pada ku baru aku akan mengenalkan kekasih mu pada mu" tantang pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Chanyeol tertawa "Deal" serunya.

Chanyeol meminum Green Coffee dalam gelasnya. Dia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang memandangnya dalam. Kebiasaan. Kris memilik kebiasaan memandangi orang dengan dalam. Dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa. Namun Chanyeol tak bisa memabaca. Membaca tatapan mata itu. padahal mata itu sedang menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apakah aku mengenal kekasih mu? maksud ku, apakah dia dulu satu sekolah atau bahkan satu universitas dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan rasa penasaran yang kentara jelas. Ini wajar. Karena setahunya pemuda itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin terikat dengan yang namanya cinta

Kris nampak berfikir sesaat.

"tentu, kau mengenalnya" jawabnya.

"benarkah? Wah.. aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hyung.. kau ingat kan minggu depan acara reuni sekolah? Bagaimana jika aku mengenalkannya disana?"

Chanyeol nampak sangat antusias. Pemuda itu mengangguk pasti. Chanyeol sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. dan tidak mungkin bukan dia menghancurkan binar mata pada tatapannya saat dia tengah menceritakan kekasihnnya?

"hyung.. aku pergi sekarang. kekasih ku tengah menunggu ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan tergesa sambil mengangkat dengan cepat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada nada bangga saat kata 'kekasih' terucap dalam katanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Matanya menatap pada punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Tentu.. tentu saja kau mengenalnya..

.

.

Kekasih mu adalah kekasih ku juga..

:

:

:

:

Percakapan itu terulang dalam fikirannya, Kris menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum memainkan pinggirang cangkir yang berada didepannya, ini dua jam terlambat dari jam malam yang dia janjikan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Kris juga sudah menghindar untuk pulang ke apartemennya semenjak tiga hari ini.

Kris hanya merasa dia terlalu takut untuk pulang dan menemukan semua gelisah yang berada didalam hatinya. iris kelamnya mengamati, bahkan kafe milik Sehun sudah sepi, meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri didepan meja kasir sambil menghitung penghasilannya malam ini dan dengan dua orang pegawai lagi yang masih membersihkan meja dan mengangkat bangkunya ke atas meja.

Bunyi gemerincing pelan saat kedua pegawai Sehun pulang membuat Kris masih betah duduk disudut tempat yang selalu dia tempati. Saat langkah Sehun mendekat dan mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Kris, mengulurkan sebuah Americano hangat dengan asap tipis yang masih mengepul diatasnya.

"pulanglah Kris, aku juga harus pulang. apa kau mau menginap disini?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Kris mengambil Americano tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan. hangat cairan itu tak membuat tubuhnya ikut terasa hangat. Kris hanya terdiam, membiarkan sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan cigarette dan menyalakan api dari pematuknya dan menghisap dalam cigarette tersebut.

Kris tak butuh kata-kata yang menenangkan fikirannya, tidak seperti Luhan yang akan berceramah panjang lebar jika Kris bercerita, tak seperti jongin yang akan memarahinya atau setidaknya merutuki kebodohan Kris. Sehun lah tempat yang paling menyenangkan jika Kris berada dalam masalah. Atau juga Chanyeol.. dia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang masalah ini.

Sehun hanya akan menemaninya dengan diam. Sehun mendorong bungkus tembakau yang masih terisi penuh.

"jika dia memang milik mu.. dia akan kembali pada mu" bisik Sehun.

Kris merasakan ponselnya bergetar.. dia tahu siapa yang sedang mengubunginya. Kris mengabaikannya. memilih mengambil sebatang cigarrete dan menyalakannya. Mengisap dalam dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari sela bibirnya

"biarkan dia memilih sesuai dengan kemaunnya"

:

:

:

"Maaf"

Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, dan Kris masih tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Sosok mungil itu duduk disofa, mengenakan pakaian tidur lengkap dengan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya. lampu dibiarkan tak menyala, membuat sinar bulan menghiasi ruangan dengan temaram melalui kaca besar disisi apartemen mereka.

"Aku minta maaf" lagi. suara lembutnya membangunkan Kris.

"Sudah terjadi, tak ada yang perlu disesali" Kris membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak berisi kumpulan sepatu miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Sungguh kentara, ukuran kaki Kyungsoo yang kecil dan ukuran sepatu Kris dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan, bukan?" suara beratnya menggema.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memainkan jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Kau telah memilih untuk memiliki kekasih lain.. kau telah memilih untuk bersama Chanyeol, lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Apa aku harus merebut mu dari Chanyeol?" Kris mendengus "Chanyeol yang telah merebut mu dari ku, walaupun kenyataannya dia tidak tahu tentang kita, tapi... aku akan membiarkan kau yang memilih"

"jika aku memilih Chanyeol?"

Itu cukup menyesakkan, Kris dengan erat mengepalkan jemarinya. Dia memaksakan suaranya terdengar sempurna.

"kita baru menjalin ini semua satu tahun bukan? Cukup mudah bagi ku untuk melupakan mu dan mencari pengganti mu"

"jika aku memilih Chanyeol?"

Kris tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Are you happy with him?"

Kini Kyungsoo terdiam. meski ruangan temaram, Kris bisa melihat kilatan pada bola mata Kyungsoo.

"yes, i'm"

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, Kris memutar tubuhnya, menghadap pada Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Kris bahkan tak yakin jika Kyungsoo kini tengah menatapnya atau tidak.

"Does he really know you like i know you, all the little thing?" lirih Kris.

Kyungsoo kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Does he really love you like i love you, how can he be compete?"

Mata Kyungsoo semakin dalam menatap keseriusan pada pandangan Kris. mata tajam Kris yang tengah memendam luka.

"iIf he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?"

"I will.. " suara Kris makin melemah "i will do anything for you perhaps he can't do it for you"

"if he was?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara kecil. matanya dengan nyata melihat kilatan pada mata Kris. kilatan air mata..

Kris tersenyum kecil.

"maka pilihlah dia"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengambil nafas cukup berat.

"jika aku memilih mu?"

Kris melangkah perlahan pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan kepala Kyungsoo bersandar pada dadanya. Kris mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"itu hanya akan menjadi kebohongan jika kau memilih ku"

Dan sekarang, Kris menyesal telah membiarkan cinta lain bebas masuk kedalam hati Kyungsoo. Dia yang acuh dan menganggap jika Kyungsoo hanya mencintainya. berakhir dengan pertengkaran dirinya dengan Kyungsoo dan membuat pemuda mungil itu berteriak marah. Kris masih ingat, malam itu, dimana Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjaga ku dengan baik? mengapa kau membiarkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh Kris. Kris tersenyum miris, dan dia hanya bisa mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang halus.

Dia adalah seorang kekasih yang buruk..

.

"aku mempunyai kekasih lain.. kekasih yang lebih baik dari mu, dia bernama Park Chanyeol.."

:

:

:

"Dimana kekasih mu, hyung?"

Chanyeol memanjangkan lehernya, mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menapakkan kakinya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Berarti hanya Sehun yang belum mempunyai kekasih. Hahaha.. aku akan mencarikannya. Baekhyun nampaknya cocok dengannya" Chanyeol terkekeh sembari memasukkan jemarinya pada kantung jaket. Udara musim dingin berhembus pelan. Hanya pelan, namun anginnya mampu membuat beku jika tidak menggunakan pakaian tebal.

"Kau akan membuatnya bahagia bukan?"

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa Kris bertanya seperti itu. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya sambil memandang heran.

"Aku melepaskannya untuk mu.. jaga dia baik-baik. ku mohon"

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar nada suara Kris yang begitu kacau. mata Kris juga memerah, dengan bengkak disekitar kantung matanya.

"beritahu dia semua kelamahan mu agar dia bisa menopang mu, jangan menjadi seperti ku yang selalu menyimpan segala kelemahan ku dihadapannya dan berpura-pura aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Bersandarlah pada pundaknya jika kau lelah dan ceritakan semua keluh kesah mu, jangan menjadi seperti ku yang selalu diam dan memendam keluh kesah ku padanya. bagi rasa bahagia dan sedih mu dengannya, jangan seperti diri ku yang tak ingin terlihat cacat dimatanya" Kris menarik nafas panjang.

"here is.. perkenalkan kekasih ku"

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa angin begitu jahat menusuk tubuhnya saat sosok Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Sepertinya sebelumnya Kyungsoo bersembunyi disebuah pohon yang cukup besar, menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Menganggumi bagaimana langkah anggun pemuda manis itu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kala lengan Kris terulur, Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan dengan gerakan begitu lembut Kris menarik jemari Kyungsoo yang berada didalam genggamannya. Terlihat betul jika Kris begitu melindungi Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kekasih ku... yang juga kekasih mu"

Walaupun ini kesalahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang telah menduakan cinta Kris, tapi Chanyeol tak memandang sebelah mata pada sosok Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum.

"Hey, aku Park Chanyeol.. sahabat sekaligus saudara dari garis mama ku" Chanyeol bersuara normal, walau tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Kris mengadahkan kepalanya, menggeram sebelum dengan terpaksa dan tak rela melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Go.." desisnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Kris, menghirup aroma pemuda yang telah mewarnai harinya 1 tahun ini.

"I'm sorry" suara lembut Kyungsoo bergetar.

"i can't be with you anymore. I'm so sorry"

Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu kuat dalam suara Kyungsoo.

"Just go.." Kris kembali berdesis

"i'm okay with this" Kris melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo yang menggamit erat lengannya, melangkah semakin dekat pada Chanyeol dan..

BUGH

Melayangkan tinjunya pada sosok sahabat juga saudaranya tersebut. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, dia tahu.. Kris butuh pelampiasan kini. Chanyeol tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Karena dirinya pun salah telah berada diantara mereka. walaupun dia memang tidak tahu hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kris. dia menyukai Kyungsoo apa adanya, tanpa paksaan. Berjalan mengalir dan Kyungsoo juga tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Hanya mengangguk dan membuat mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"buat dia bahagia.. jika kau menyakitinya. I'll take him and start to going a war with you, My brother" Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Kris bahkan tak mengatakan kata-kata selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo, dia bahkan tak memandang atau melirik lagi pada sosok Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menegaskan jika dia merelakan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangun dari tubuhnya yang tadi terjungkal karena pukulan Kris, tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi Kyungsoo.

"I'm here now.. I'm here, don't cry" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma lembut pemuda manis itu.

Bahkan dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo mengulurkan lengannya, seolah hendak menggapai sosok Kris yang hampir tak terlihat lagi.

Dia telah membuat pilihan yang tak akan bisa diubah..

:

:

:

FIN

.

.

RnR juseyoo~


End file.
